Ne Viens pas
by Alexiel974
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une dispute... Une dispute entre Elisabeth et John qui a fait une grosse bêtise


Songfic, sur une chanson de Roch Voisine (Ne viens pas)

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi !! Stargate, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM.

"Ne viens pas" est une chanson de Roch Voisine. (Extrait de l'album "Sauf si l'Amour", 2006, RV International & Sony Bmg Music Entertainement France) Je ne touche aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte pour écrire cette fic.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai écrit cette fic un soir de juin dernier, en écoutant la chanson sus-nommée. Elle est spécialement dédicacée à Marie sans qui je ne l'aurais même pas posté. _Merci d'être là. _

* * *

La jeune femme se retourna violemment vers l'homme qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. La colère se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ces fleurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'homme avait baissé la tête. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Mais il savait qu'il méritait la colère de sa compagne, enfin de son ex-compagne, qu'il espérait voir redevenir sa compagne. Il ferma les yeux.

« Elisabeth, je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Toujours que tu es désolé ? Ça fait un mois que tu me répètes que tu es désolé… Tu m'as trompée ! »

John Sheppard ne répliqua pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? C'était la stricte vérité, John l'avait trompée, il y avait un peu plus de quatre mois. Ce soir là, Elisabeth et lui s'était violemment disputés, la jeune femme avait, une fois de plus, travaillé tard, et raté le dîner que John avait préparé pour eux deux. Elle s'en était excusée, comme d'habitude, mais contrairement à d'habitude, John n'avait pas accepté ses excuses, cette fois. Il se sentait délaissé, il était parti furieux. Rodney s'était trouvé là, John et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble. John s'était senti revivre dans les bras du canadien. Dès le lendemain, il était allé voir la dirigeante d'Atlantis, pour arranger les choses. Mais une fois de plus leur discussion avait viré à la dispute, et John lui avait jeté son infidélité au visage ! Elisabeth l'avait giflé et avait mit un terme à leur relation. John avait entretenu une liaison avec le scientifique pendant près d'un mois. Aujourd'hui, Rodney était avec Jennifer Keller.

Les relations entre le chef militaire et la dirigeante de la cité étaient cependant restées ambigües. Professionnellement, leur relation restait cordiale, mais en dehors des questions professionnelles, la jeune femme évitait soigneusement tout contact avec son ex-amant.

Mais depuis un mois environ, John avait tenté de renouer le dialogue. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'échec de leur relation et voulait retrouver son Elisabeth. Seulement la diplomate ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait coupé court à chacune des discussions (des disputes ?) qu'ils avaient eu ces dernières semaines. Mais ce soir, elle avait craqué et déballé à John tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il lui avait offert des fleurs… des fleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ? Qu'elle allait courir le retrouver et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Lui pardonner son infidélité, son manque de responsabilité et sa peur chronique de l'engagement.

_Ne viens pas,_  
_Réveiller ma mémoire_  
_Dire que tout se répare_  
_Qu'il faut savoir pardonner_  
_Ne viens pas_  
_Faire basculer ma vie, toi qui l'a affaiblie_  
_Sans cœur et sans merci_

« Je ne veux pas, John, je refuse de revivre ce que nous avons vécu. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert de ce que tu m'as dit et de ton attitude. Aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu as compris, mais comment savoir si tu as vraiment changé ? C'est lui qui a rompu… Est-ce tu l'aimes encore ? »

_Ne viens pas si tu n'as pas choisi_  
_S'il reste à tes silences encore un peu de lui_  
_Ne viens pas si c'est pour t'endormir_  
_En essayant a chaque nuit de repartir_

John resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait bien que la diplomate n'avait pas tiré un trait définitif sur leur relation, mais il allait lui falloir du temps et toute sa patience pour qu'elle accepte de lui redonner une chance.

« Elisabeth, je te jure que Rodney n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de partager ma vie.

- Ne dis pas ces choses si tu ne les pense pas, John… » dit Elisabeth faiblement.

_Ne viens pas_  
_Remuer ciel et terre_  
_Jurer qu'il t'indiffère_  
_SI tu n'es pas sûr de toi_  
_Ne viens pas_  
_Ou tu vas me tuer_  
_Tu as beau le jurer_  
_As-tu vraiment changé?_

_Ne viens pas si tu n'as pas choisi_  
_S'il reste à tes absences encore un peu de lui_  
_Ne viens pas si c'est pour t'endormir_  
_En essayant à chaque nuit de repartir_

Elisabeth s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, renonçant à un combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance. Elle avait essayé de renoncer aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le militaire, mais chaque fois qu'elle le voyait (ce qui arrivait quand même tous les jours) ce flot de sentiments déferlait en elle sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Elle l'aimait et le haïssait à la fois. On dit que la frontière entre haine et amour est mince. Elisabeth l'avait purement abolie.

« Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à réapprendre à vivre sans toi. Je t'ai détesté, John.

Aujourd'hui… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais il y a une chose que je ne veux plus… »

John se désigna lentement du doigt.

« Je ne veux plus souffrir, John. Je n'arrive pas oublier les mots que tu as prononcés ce jour là… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour les oublier. »

_Je fais ce que je peux pour m'en sortir_  
_Je confonds la haine et l'amour a force de souffrir_  
_je ne pourrai pas oublier le mal que tu m'as fait_  
_Si ton amour se déguise_  
_Tôt ou tard je le saurai_

_Ne viens pas si tu n'as pas choisi_  
_S'il te reste une seule chance d'avoir besoin de lui_  
_Ne viens pas_  
_Si c'est pour me mentir_  
_En essayant a chaque nuit de repartir_  
_Ne viens pas_  
_Si un jour tu devais repartir_

John s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui pleurait à présent.

« Laisses-moi te montrer que j'ai changé Liz. Laisse-nous une chance. » dit-il d'une voix douce et suppliante. »

Il s'accroupit devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Elle croisa un regard qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais voir, un regard plein d'amour. Elle détourna le sien, sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se leva.

« Je ne sais pas, John. Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. »

Elisabeth se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers, et passa la main devant la commande d'ouverture. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers John.

« Je t'aime encore John, mais comment pourrais-je te croire… »

NdA : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire que vous ayez aimé ou pas ! Merci à tous !


End file.
